Dog House
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Bulma is pregnant with Trunks and it's time to party! when Vegeta decides to end the party early, he ends up in the dog house! Can he get out and be forgiven?
1. Party time

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot," Yamcha sang, swinging his hips as though he were teasing Bulma or perhaps, someone else in the crowd. "Don't wanna nation controlled by the media. And can you hear the sounds of hysteria? The subliminal mind-fuck America." He seemed to be getting into it. "Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alien nation. Everything isn't meant to be okay! Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's enough to argue!" he tapped his foot and winked, hamming it up.

Bulma, Goku, Chichi and the rest of the Z fighters danced, but Vegeta and Piccolo were not amused. "Well maybe I'm the faggot, America-" he sang, and suddenly the music cut off.

"Yes, Yamcha, you are a faggot. Now get out of here. Party's over. Get!" Vegeta growled and grabbed Krillin by the back of the shirt.

"V-Vegeta! Hey! Wait a minute! I can walk on my own, you know! Put me down, you big ape!" Krillin squirmed. Vegeta laughed. Krillin didn't even catch the truth in his own statement.

"You have no idea, short shit," Vegeta laughed and set him outside.

"Ya'nno Vegeta, I'm not the one bending over for-

"Tien? Oh, haven't seen him in a long time. Do say hello for me." Vegeta growled, putting his foot on Yamcha's rear and sending him out the door. Goku, red in the face (because he knew where Yamcha was going with that comment), gave Bulma a hug and sauntered out the door, waving flirtatiously at Vegeta.

When Bulma shot the Prince a wary look, Vegeta cleared his throat and muttered, "Drunken idiot…"

Chichi giggled and placed a kiss gently on Bulma's cheek, "Have fun with the grump, dear."

"I always do," she answered. Suddenly, a chill went through Vegeta when everyone else had left. Bulma had a look on her face that he knew very well. It was the same look she always had when she was about to make herself feel better by punishing him. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but he knew harsh words were coming. 

"Vegeta!!"


	2. Trouble

Vegeta had been in the dog house many times before, but he never really understood why or how to stay out. It seemed seeking relief for a headache was a way in. "Y-yes, Bulma?"

"Why'd you send them away?" She asked, in the 'this better be good' tone of voice that only a wife could use. Maybe she figured that since she was throwing the party to celebrate the fact that she was pregnant, and she was still pregnant… the party should still be going. Without a clue, Vegeta couldn't make an excuse but there was no way in hell that he could put up with Yamcha, Krillin and a pregnant woman for nine months. It was bad enough that he'd have to give up 'training' with Goku until the child was born, but now he would need it more than ever.

He hated when Bulma was mad at him. He always felt like she could reach right through his chest, grab his heart and dig her freshly manicured fingernails in until he cried like a baby, all with just a simple look. Since he couldn't think of an excuse, he tried to shrug it off and tell her the truth. "I… Yamcha's voice was starting to piss me off. I don't like him."

Vegeta had no idea why this came as news to Bulma. She put a hand on her cheek and sat on a red picnic table as if her whole world had stopped turning. Vegeta shifted uneasily in the grass and turned to go in the house. His wife got up and cut him off, pulling the glass door shut behind her, leaving the Saiyan Prince behind her, stunned. For a split second, he looked helpless. His onyx eyes seemed pained and helpless, more like they belonged in a wounded puppy than a Saiyan man.

Bulma didn't want to give in. She pulled the curtain shut and turned on her heals, heading to her room. The sound of her high heals on the tile of the kitchen echoed in her ears. It was a lonely sound without Vegeta's footsteps beside her.


	3. get some tail

The saddened Prince stared down at his green shoes, which blended in with the grass in the back yard of his new home. He didn't know how he came to stay here, let alone how things had come so far. He remembered what had happened during said time, but was still unsure how he'd gotten soft enough to let his life slip away without a care in the world. He'd blame it on Goku. Everything was easier if he just pushed it off on Goku.

Vegeta decided it would be his fault that he'd obeyed Bulma's command to shower. It would be Goku's fault that the Prince had fallen hard for the blue haired temptress, and just to put icing on the cake, it was Goku's fault that damned condom kept breaking. Maybe his tail had been the root of all his malice. Once his tail was removed, he was more eager to help Goku in the first place. Maybe that was the answer.

The kind hearted Dr. Brief came to his side, dragging his feet to ruffle the grass. He figured this way, Vegeta would know he was coming. "What seems to be the trouble, my boy?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Since when was he the Doctor's boy? Oh. Right. Father-in-law. "I… upset Bulma." The Prince looked up at the man standing next to him, wondering why he was still smiling.

"Well, she's got quite the temper. I'm afraid you married a diva," the old man chuckled and patted Vegeta's back, half wondering why the muscular back was shrouded in pink. "We'll set up a capsule house for you and you can try again in the morning."

"… Hey." Vegeta cleared his throat, "Maybe I should grow my tail back." He wanted to test his theory, but he'd need the good doctor's help.

Dr. Brief, however, knew something that Vegeta didn't. Assuming that the Prince knew, he plastered on a goofy little grin of his own and nodded. "Yes! That sounds like something my little peach would like. I'm glad you thought of it. I'll get to work on a cerium right away!" The doc seemed so flamboyant all of a sudden. He spun around, threw a capsule and plucked a few strands of hair from Vegeta's royal head before he took off running, giggling like a half crazy school girl.

Vegeta shook his head as he stepped inside his temporary home and sat down on the bed provided. 'Freak," he thought. 'I wonder what had him so… amped… to re-grow my tail.' Then he suddenly got the feeling he didn't want to find out.

Hours passed and Vegeta shifted uneasily, folding himself into awkward poses on the bed while he waited, pacing the floor, doing push ups and small exercise routines to occupy his time without destroying the shell around him. In that time, he also did a lot of thinking. He thought about Freiza. He thought about Raditz, Nappa and his father's fate. He thought about Bulma and he thought he thunk a thought about Goku once or twice. Vegeta shook his head. He couldn't live like this. 'Is "thunk" even a word?'

Night fell and Vegeta laid down to go to sleep. He wondered why the bed was bigger than he was used to, and soon realized that in all his years, he'd never had a bed all to himself. At his home in Castle Vegeta, he'd slept with his mother and father so they could have more time with their son before Frieza took him away. As a young child on Frieza's ship, he slept in Nappa's arms for protection and soon grew to a mature teen boy and shared a bed with Raditz, experiencing night after night of passion. The only time he'd ever slept alone was on the trip to Earth in a space pod built for one person. Now he was married and shared a warm bed with Bulma. He missed her now more than ever.

Oh, how he longed to fall asleep with her in his arms. He wanted someone to hold, and someone to hold him. His pleading thoughts did not fall upon deaf ears, however. King Kaio thought himself merciful in spreading the news to Yamcha. The bandit took it upon himself to cure Vegeta of his curse of loneliness. The prince was desperately searching for sleep when a gentle knock came to his door.

Vegeta dragged himself out of bed and pulled the door open, cringing as the bottom scrapped against the tile floor. The hinges squealed and both sounds dug right through his ears and woke him even further. The sweet old man stood, bouncing in one spot, holding a bottle. The Saiyan wondered what had made him so jumpy, only to find that the doctor had just downed three pots of coffee by himself. Vegeta took the bottle of purple liquid and patted him on the shoulder. "M-maybe you should just… go… go lay down. Yeah." Vegeta mumbled, closing the door slowly as Bulma's father skipped off into the house again, still giggling.

"Well… Bottoms up, I suppose." The Prince was always wary about the Doctor's experiments but at this point, he'd do anything to get back on Bulma's good side. He knocked the cerium back like it was a shot of whiskey and plopped down on the bed, craning his neck to see if his tail would grow back. Instead of the instant satisfaction he'd expected, Vegeta got another reaction. His eyelids started to get heavy. He could swear he felt his strength draining away, swirling down some imaginary sink drain as if it were simply water. Another knock. What could that giddy geezer want now? The door swung open and Vegeta raised his head, about to complain to the doctor about the side affects, but, there in the doorway, the figure wasn't Bulma's kind hearted father, but the bandit that had caused all his problems.


End file.
